To Get You
by Vhy Otome Saoz
Summary: Sena tak menyangka akhirnya iya dapat mengatakan sebuah kata yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Suzuna. Tapi, bagaimana ya cara dia mengatakan itu? R&r plis!  Req : Yui Kobayakawa


Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau singgah untuk membaca fic gaje ini =.=

**Selamat membaca ^_^**

**To Get You  
**

**Chapter 1 *prologe***

**Present by**

***Vhy Otome Saoz***

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair :**

**SenaSuzu  
**

**Warning : OC, Typo, OOC, gaje.

* * *

**

* * *

**- 21 Desember 08.00Pm-**

SENA POV'S

Kerlab-kerlib gedung-gedung megah pencakar langit yang memenuhi kota Tokyo yang dipayungi oleh langit malam, dan kendaraan-kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berjalan di seluruh penjuru trotoar jalan, membuat suasana kota ini tak jauh berbeda dengan siang dan pagi harinya. Mereka selalu mempunyai suatu urusan yang mengharuskan mereka beranjak dari kediamannya yang nyaman dan menyusuri kota. Begitupun denganku, saat ini aku sedang berada di depan restoran ini dengan suatu alasan yaitu KENCAN. Aku tersenyum ketika teringat kata-kataku kembalisaat mengajak Suzuna berkencan. Aku rasanya tak percaya kata-kata manis seperti "kencan" dapat keluar dari mulutku, walau setelah mengucapkan itu mukaku memerah seperti kepiting rebus-?-. Aku menghela nafas panjang,ku pandangi langit malam yang berhiasakan bintang-bintang itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis mengembang di bibirku. Lama kupandangi langit itu sampai akhirnya pikiranku jauh melayang kembali ketika aku berjuang hanya untuk mengucapkan kata kencan pada Suzuna.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

**-15 Desember 14.00Pm-**

-NORMAL POV'S-

BRAK

Pintu ruang club amefuto Deimon terbuka lebar dengan kerasnya, hingga membuat paara anggota Deimon tersentak kaget dan langsung melihat pintu yang naas itu. Terlihatlah Sena yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh bercucuran keringat.

"Yaaaaaaaa~, Sena dari mana saja kau?" Suzuna berteriak kencang saat melihat Sena yang masih terengah-engah di ambang pintu, sementara anggota lain hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Suzuna, sampai tiba-tiba,

"CEBOL SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Dari mana saja kau? Kau terlambat 5 menit. Lari sana keliling lapangan sebanyak 100 kali! Yaahaaaaaaaaa," seru Hiruma dengan diikuti rentetan tembakan yang memekakkan telinga yang langsung ditangkis Mamori dengan sapu yang selalu siap siaga membantunya-plak-.

"Hiiiiiiiiii, baik Hiruma-san," seru Sena ketakutan dan langsung berlari ke lapangan meninggalkan Suzuna yang hanya diam melihat Sena, berbeda dari biasanya yang langsung mengikuti Sena dan menyemangatinya dari sudut lapangan. Sedangkan anggota yang lain malah asik melihat Hiruma dan Mamori yang masih berkelahi. Tapi, dibalik keributan itu, di sudut ruang club berdiri Monta yang hanya diam tak bergeming, matanya berkilat tajam menatap Sena yang tengah berlari di lapangan.

* * *

**-20.00Pm-**

Jam telah menunjukkan pkul 20.00Pm, semua siswa di sekitar sekolah Swasta Deimon telah pulang kecuali 1 orang, Sena Kobayakawa. Anak yang dijuluki sebagai Eyeshield 21 itu masih asik memutari lapangan sekolah dengan kecepatan 4,2 detiknya.

"Huh...Huh...Huh," Sena terengah-engah sembari berjalan gontai ke tepi lapangan dan duduk di atas rumput hijau yang melapisi lapangan itu.

Latihan memang sudah selesai dari tadi, tapi Sena tetap berlari memutari lapangan itu walau Mamori dan Suzuna sampai menarik tangannya untuk pulang, tapi tetap saja dia mengelak dan kembali berlari. Hari itu Sena rasanya ingin terus berlari dan berlari sampai batas kemampunnya, itu semua karna...

"Sena!"

DEG

Sena terperanjat kaget mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, diapun segera berdiri dan berbalik.

"Mo-Monta?" seru Sena ketika menemukan sosok Monta di belakangnya

Tap Tap Tap

Monta berjalan pelan mendekati Sena dengan raut wajah serius, sangat tidak biasa untuk Monta yang selalu terlihat konyol-?-. Melihat Monta yang mulai mendekatinya dengan raut wajah yang menurut Sena menyeramkan, ia perlahan-lahan juga melangkah mundur dengan tubuh gemetaran ngeri .

"Sena...Kau?" ujar Monta sambil terus berjalan.

"I-Iya...Kenapa?" seru Sena dengan suara bergetar.

"..." Monta hanya diam tak bergeming.

Tapi tiba-tiba tanpa Sena sangka, Monta menangkap bahunya dan berteriak kencang di depan wajah Sena, "SENA! KAU SUKA PADA SUZUNA KAN?"

Sena terlonjak kaget dan langsung membuka matanya menatap Monta yang masih ada di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar terukir di wajah monyetnya-plak-.

Krik Krik Krik

Sedetik kemudian Sena membelalakkan mata coklat karamelnya seraya membuka mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, "Hii... Bagaimana kau tau?" teriaknya seraya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Mota.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja aku tau. Kau tidak akan bisa menipu sang dewa cinta. Hahahahaha" serunya narsis seraya tertawa heboh, sementara Sena hanya memandangnya sweatdrop.

"Yaaaaa, itu memang benar. Tapi... Aku tidak tau cara mengatakannya," gumam Sena pelan dengan wajah menerawang ke langit malam yang kelam. Monta melihat wajah Sena yang terlihat agak sedih lalu berjalan ke sampingnya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu," serunya dengan girang dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sena dengan semangat.

Sena kembali menundukkan wajah nya dan menatap Monta dengan heran,"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Hehehehe, aku sudah punya beberapa rencana di otak jeniusku ini."

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Apakah rencana yang akan dilakukan Sena dan Monta?**

**Berhasilkah rencana itu?**

**Lihat dichapter selanjutnya ya ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Ini adalah Fanfic Req **Yui Kobayakawa** ^_^

Maap baru dipublish sekarang d', saya buatnya ngaret terus sih TT^TT

* * *

Dan sekarang sesuatu yang paling senang saya katakan yaitu,,,,,,,,

**R&r ya XDD**

**Review anda merupakan sumber semangat saya**


End file.
